Mi vida y las estaciones del año
by Kanan Sievers
Summary: Un relato de la vida de Fate Testarossa y como la rubia inicia un viaje a través de las estaciones, encontrando algo que nunca espero poder hallar.


**MI VIDA Y LAS ESTACIONES DEL AÑO.**

 **CAPITULO ÚNICO**

 **INVIERNO.** Así describiría mi vida desde que tengo memoria, nunca tuve algo que llaman ¿amor? Soy muy poco afectuosa con las personas que insisten en acercarme a mí y entablar una amistad. Soy fría, tanto con mis acciones como con mis palabras.

Sinceramente no tuve una vida donde mi familia me acogiera cálidamente y cuando ellos murieron o desaparecieron sin dejar rastro no me importó en lo absoluto, nunca supe con certeza que son los sentimientos bondadosos y tal vez nunca lo sabré.

A lo largo de mi inquietante e insípida vida, siempre me he sentido que quedé estancada en una estación del año y esa sería justo el invierno, no sé por qué aún sigo viva, deambulando como una especie de zombie en las nieves perpetúas, sin algún objetivo claro que me arrastre a cumplir mis convicciones.

Ahora la única compañía que siempre ha estado presente conmigo es la soledad, quizá sea la única a la que le puedo brindar una sonrisa sincera.

La persona que en varias ocasiones desea que la llame mamá, ya se rindió del reto que se impuso; sacarme de esa oscuridad que me rodea. Sencillamente ya esta mayor, cansada y triste por no cumplir su cometido, ella me adoptó, pero yo solo la percibí como alguien que quiere quitarse un karma de encima y vio la oportunidad en mi, cuando acabé sin "familia"

Y yo simplemente vivo por inercia, creo que aún tengo algo que hacer antes de partir, es algo invisible que me ata y no me deja ser libre, es el único pensamiento que poseo constantemente, para no agobiarme y cometer una locura.

Trabajo en casa ayudando a estudiantes que tienen alguna dificultad con asignaturas de la universidad o el colegio, estos edificios quedan cerca de donde yo estoy instalada.

La paga es buena y en lo que hago mi deber de orientar, trato de lucir lo más profesional que puedo, a veces pareciera que fuese una persona normal, es por eso que la gente trata de acercarse a mí para saber más y más de mi vida, yo simplemente construyo un muro alto a mi alrededor y ellos vuelven a actuar como la primera vez que nos presentamos.

Dejé de estudiar medicina, lo mío siempre fue la música, sin embargo no quería sumirme en la depresión y otros excesos y ser Kurt Cobain versión femenina, además que no es tan fácil en estos días entrar al mundo musical y más si estas solo, quizá hubiese sido bueno en estos momentos tener "amigos" y haber formado una banda. Son solo divagaciones mías.

Siempre pensé que mi futuro estaría rodeado del más oscuro y frio invierno, que nunca podría avanzar, hasta ese día, en que mi raro destino, me hizo topar con situaciones y personas inesperadas.

Me encontraba en el parque, sentada y observando el lago. Después de caminar un poco me gustaba sentarme a observar como la tenue brisa del viento hace pequeñas olas en él, seria mágico ser el viento, libre, viajero, a veces fuerte, otras veces amable, pero sin lugar a dudas necesario para la vida de cualquier persona.

Un joven se acercó a mí con dos personas más, supe quién era el muchacho, pues lo había ayudado en unos trabajos de la universidad unos días atrás, las acompañantes de aquel universitario eran dos jóvenes, una chica con los ojos azules como el cielo y otra con ojos color lavanda o ¿azul también? Los matices y la luz del sol lo hacían ver tan confuso pero a la vez interesante y misterioso. Cuando me relaciono con la personas, en lo que me fijo es en la mirada, pues soy muy perceptiva, es un "don raro" pero conozco más a una persona cuando la miro a los ojos, a que empiece a contarme de su vida.

En fin, si mal no recuerdo el nombre el muchacho de lentes es Yuuno Scrya, ojos color esmeralda y de aspecto no muy atlético.

-Hola buenos días. _Me dijo muy animado._

-Hola ¿qué tal? _Respondí._

\- Si te soy sincero, ando algo preocupado.

-Luego ¿Qué sucede?

-Sí, esto… antes que nada déjame presentarte a mis amigas, ella son Nanoha y Hayate.

La primera en ofrecerme la mano es la chica de ojos ¿lavanda?

-Mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha, un gusto.

-Igualmente Takamachi-san

Tomo su mano en un suave roce, ¿será que la aura que desprende y esa sonrisa deslumbrante entraría en la categoría de una persona cálida y amable?

-Yo soy Hayate Yagami… pero si eres tu dime sexy mapache. _Menciono la chica de ojos azules, mientras me guiñaba un ojo._

-Mou… Hayate deja tu forma rara de coquetear.

Yunno y Hayate empezaron a reír del puchero que hacia Nanoha. Es algo tan infantil pensé, sin embargo, me di cuenta que en ese lapso de tiempo, nunca deshicimos nuestro saludo.

Aclare mi voz y los chicos terminaron su momento feliz, Nanoha quitó su mano suavemente de la mía, un poco apenada lo podía leer en sus ojos.

-Imagino que ya deben saber mi nombre, sin embargo me presento. Soy Fate Testarossa.

-Sí, el chico cara de hurón nos habló que había encontrada una buena profe y… sí que estas buena. _Habló Hayate._

-Oye mi cara no es de hurón y ten más respeto con la profe Testarossa.

-No se preocupen chicos, tal vez lo diga en un buen sentido _. Le resté importancia al comentario._

-En el diccionario de Hayate las palabras 'en buen sentido' sería algo así como "pervertido" _dijo Nanoha algo seria._

-Oye si sacaran un diccionario de mis pensamientos habrían tres palabras, pervertido, placer y sex…

-Ya cálmate Hayate… venimos a consultar algo. _Interrumpió Yuuno._

En mi corta vida me encontré con varias personas que habían tratado de coquetearme, pero de una manera sutil y delicada, sin embargo esta chica Hayate sí que está en otro nivel.

El joven me explicó que pronto ellos tendrían una sustentación de un proyecto de campo que habían estado haciendo meses atrás, querían mi ayuda para corregir el informe escrito, es decir, si hallaba problemas de redacción y ortografía, también querían que les diera tips de cómo hablar frente al público y cosas por el estilo.

Les habían dado unas cuantas semanas para arreglar detalles y prepararse psicológicamente, porque esa presentación tendría una nota importante para poder pasar al siguiente y último semestre que les quedaba.

Los siguientes días por la tarde me reunía con aquel grupo de amigos y discutíamos sobre varios temas, para mí, el informe y como se desenvolvían en público me parecía excelente.

Luego de una semana les dije a los chicos que eso serían todos los detalles que necesitaban, que ya estaban listos. Hayate mencionó que yo quería deshacerme de ellos, fue muy divertido ver un mapache fingir llorar de forma ¿sexy?

La verdad es que me estaba abriendo paso a un mundo al que creí nunca llegar, las divertidas sonrisas y el ánimo de aquel grupo de amigos me hacían sentirme cómoda y a la vez tan fuera de lugar, pues poco a poco estaba saliendo de mi zona de tranquilidad, de mi hotel soledad cinco estrellas.

Sin embargo no tuve miedo a lo desconocido y me arriesgué a "sentir" por primera vez que era eso a lo tanto mencionan en programas juveniles de televisión… amistad. En mi pensamiento estaba la pregunta ¿Qué más podía perder? Tal vez esto sea lo que tenga que hacer antes de poder ser libre y partir.

En lo que se iban las semanas, me sentía parte de su vínculo, salíamos a pasear, bailar, cantar, pero la mayoría de veces siempre quedaba sola con Nanoha, por alguna extraña razón Hayate y Yuuno tenían inconvenientes de último momento y cancelaban, sin embargo para Nanoha no era un impedimento y cada vez que veía su mirada me encontraba con una chispa de diversión.

-OOO-OOO-OOO-

 **PRIMAVERA.** La nieve se derritió, tanto la del exterior como la de mi interior, no pude creer que salí del lugar del cual nunca pensé que podría avanzar. Este cambio me hizo capaz de encontrar personas buenas y por fin conseguir su amistad y ellos la mía.

A pesar de todo, sentía que algo más me faltaba y vuelvo a decir que es algo que me ata y no me deja ser libre, ¿cuál será la siguiente misión que tengo que cumplir? Pensaba mientras caminaba con Nanoha en el parque en donde nos conocimos, ella hablaba de su vida en la universidad y yo solo asentía pues aún estaba en el país de la reflexión.

Lo que puede escuchar es que Hayate y Yuuno se fueron a otro distrito de Japón a realizar la parte práctica y así tener experiencia en lo que tanto habían estudiado, sin embargo ella se quedó, pues tiempo atrás Nanoha había hecho algo similar y eso contó cómo su parte práctica, solo esperaba la graduación dentro de cinco meses más.

Ella se quedó a mi lado, yo no hablaba mucho, le dejaba toda la conversación a ella, hasta que un día se cansó.

-Fate-chan… podrías esto… no se… hablarme de tu vida.

Sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría, tenía miedo, pero el tiempo que llevaba con ella, y esa confianza que me brindaba me hacía valiente, además ya no era justo, sabía mucho sobre ella y Nanoha no sabía casi nada sobre mí. Tomé otro riesgo y finalmente hablé por primera vez a alguien sobre mi pasado y mi presente, el futuro aún es incierto.

Nos encontrábamos acostadas en el césped del patio de su casa y mirábamos el cielo ser surcado por aquellas nubes blancas, un día precioso para contar algo tan trágico, pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada

-Nanoha… yo quiero pedirte disculpas primero por no hablarte mucho sobre mí y siempre dejarte todo a ti.

-No te preocupes Fate-chan, intuía que tal vez, tuviste una vida complicada y solo esperaba el momento en que me contaras todo, pues somos amigas ¿no? Pero no pude esperar más.

Y sonrió. Esa sonrisa suya tan característica y que te deslumbra. Solo ella hacia que mi cobardía se esfumara.

-Bien… es cierto Nanoha, mi vida no ha sido, ni fue fácil. Pero alguien que nació y se crio sin sentimientos, como una especie de robot, no tendría que preocuparse de lo que piensen los demás acerca de su pasado. Sin embrago contártelo a ti ahora significa mucho.

Ella solo me observaba, estaba atenta cada uno de mis movimientos, en ese momento giré mi rostro que se encontraba observando un avión pasar y la miré fijamente a los ojos, veía preocupación pero a la vez curiosidad. Así me quedé y le conté.

-Mi padre dependía mucho del alcohol, le gustaba beber y llegar a casa casi sin conciencia, mi madre se casó con el porque lo amaba, pero yo no lo creo así, mi padre tenía una gran fortuna, hasta que unos tipos lo estafaron y se quedó perdido en el mundo de los excesos. Sin embargo mi madre se quedó a su lado sin importar cuan ebrio llegaba a la casa, ella creía que algún día el recuperaría todo lo que le quitaron.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Yo tenía una hermana gemela, su nombre era Alicia, ella nació primero, sana y fuerte, mientras que yo solo era una sombra, débil y apenas podía respirar. Eso me contó una criada que se encargó de mí, Precia Testarossa, mi madre no quería verme pues simplemente me veía como algo que sobraba y no encajaba en su visión de "familia perfecta"_

 _Así pasaron los meses y los años, fue un milagro que pudiera vivir, siempre caía enferma, mi cuerpo era débil. Cuando quería jugar con Alicia, mi madre me alejaba de ella, diciendo que la podría contagiar y que yo no debería existir, es así que teniendo cinco años me mandó a vivir con la criada que me había cogido cariño. Mi madre no me quería cerca. Vivíamos en unas cabañas improvisadas, de noche hacia frio, pero Linith nunca me dejó sola._

 _Esto fue hasta que mi padre perdiera todo, tenía nueve años, con el tiempo mi salud había mejorado, ayudaba a Linith con la jardinería de la mansión y nunca me acercaba hasta allí, ella me decía que sería muy peligroso._

 _Esa noche llegó Linith agitada diciéndome, que mi padre se había vuelto loco, que había golpeado a mi madre y que perdió casi todas las propiedades a su nombre excepto la mansión._

 _Días de tragedia empezaron a ocurrir, los empleados se marchaban, mi padre gritaba como loco todas las madrugadas. Hasta aquella fatídica noche en donde decidí por fin entrar a la mansión, a pesar de todo, mi hermana Alicia nunca fue mala ni cruel conmigo, quería ayudarla._

 _Me adentré a la que recuerdo era su habitación, el lugar estaba oscuro y sumido en el silencio, a excepción de unos gritos ahogados que pedían ayuda, aquel hombre que se hacía llamar mi padre estaba intentando violar a mi hermana y Precia estaba sentada en un rincón, golpeada tapándose los oídos, fingiendo no escuchar las suplicas de Alicia, aquellas suplicas que se grabaron a fuego vivo en mi memoria "Hermana… Sálvame" "Fate… ayúdame" "Hermana… te quiero, por favor sácame de aquí"_

 _Ese fue el detonante para que todo mi ser reaccionara concorde a la situación. Tome una silla y se la estrellé aquel hombre en la cabeza y espalda, la pobre silla de madera se hizo añicos, mientras el hombre trataba de ponerse de pie, arranque con todas mis fuerzas el barandal de hierro de la cama de Alicia y empecé a golpearlo, no me detenía simplemente era un robot programado en automático, no me sorprendí de la sangre que salpicaba el piso, la cama de mi hermana y mi rostro, solo fue hasta que Alicia me sujeto en un abrazo tan fuerte que me hizo volver a la cruel realidad._

 _Precia había visto todo y quedó en shock, fue internada, en un centro de salud mental y lo único que decía siempre era, Alicia hija perdóname._

 _Mi hermana afortunadamente no le pasó nada, ese tipo no la alcanzo a tocar, ella había luchado valientemente, hasta que yo llegué. Sin embargo el daño psicológico ya estaba hecho._

 _Y como no había testigos relevantes de lo ocurrido, me alejaron de Linith y mi hermana, para llevarme a un internado, allí pasé tres años de tortura, las niñas más grandes me golpeaban, si yo trataba de defenderme y las lastimaba, las monjas de ese lugar me golpeaban el doble. Ellas sabían mis "antecedentes"._

 _Creí que estaría condenada hasta que cumpliera 18, pero luego llegó una mujer, una oficial de policía, que yo sin saberlo se había hecho cargo de mi caso, ella hizo todos los trámites para dejarme limpia y de paso adoptarme._

 _En ese tiempo no sabía que era estar triste o feliz, tampoco nunca supe que pasó con mi hermana y Linith._

 _Lindy Harlaown_ _, ella me inscribió en el colegio, fui muy buena estudiante, me decían que yo era una genio, pero lo único que hacia allí era aplicar todo lo que Linith me enseñaba cuando llegaba de noche a la cabaña. Fui promovida rápido de cursos hasta graduarme. Siempre estaré en deuda con esa mujer._

 _Ella trató de salvarme de la infinita tristeza en la que estaba sumida, pero no lo logró o más bien no le di una oportunidad de dejar hacerlo. Sin embargo mi actuación de niña agradecida era tan buena que Lindy por un momento creyó que lo había logrado, hasta que dejé de estudiar, llegué hasta el cuarto semestre de medicina y me escapé. Solo sentía que no pertenecía allí._

 _Sus llamadas preocupadas y la búsqueda de la policía sobre mi paradero desistieron cuando le llamé una noche y dije que quería que me dejara en paz._

 _Trabajé de jardinera en una mansión. Los recuerdos iban y venían. La paga fue buena y comencé a vivir aquí hace algunos meses, además de que subsisto con los que me pagan los estudiantes o sus familias._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Nanoha estaba llorando a mares.

Con los días y semanas que he vivido con ella aprendiendo sobre los sentimientos de las personas, me he dado cuenta que contarle esto me ha hecho sentir la persona más miserable del mundo, subo mis manos a mi rostro tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para consolar a Nanoha y ¡oh! Sorpresa, cuando toco mi rostro está lleno de lágrimas, que no se detienen.

Ella se lanza a abrazarme, su fuerte agarre hace que haga lo mismo, lloramos juntas aquella mañana de primavera, pero también prometimos estar felices, pues ahora lo que falta es crear hermosos recuerdos del presente y el futuro.

-OOO-OOO-OOO-

Reflexiono sentada en la banca del parque mientras espero a Nanoha. Me pregunto ¿Qué es el amor? Tengo una vaga idea de lo que es, estar al lado de la chica de ojos lavanda no ha sido en vano, ella me contó que su amigo Yuuno se le había declarado, pero le dijo que no, pues no sentía la conexión o la química con la debe sentirse estar enamorado, y pensando esto a fondo me pregunto ¿será que Nanoha siente esa conexión conmigo como yo la siento con ella?

Mientras entro en un vórtice de filosofía y misterio ella llega y me sorprende con un dulce y casto beso en la mejilla, me sonríe como a nadie más lo hace, me toma de la mano y me conduce a una mágica travesía, de palabras y cumplidos bellos, sonrojos espontáneos y sensaciones nuevas en mi ser. Definitivamente siento esa conexión con Nanoha, ¿será que ella sentirá lo mismo por mí? ¿Será que le doy la bienvenida a un nuevo sentimiento o emoción llamado amor? De nuevo tomaré otro riesgo.

Faltan unos días para que la primavera termine y yo ahora me encuentro en el mirador del puente diciéndole a Nanoha sobre mis sentimientos, que me gusta, que la quiero, que la amo. Ella está sorprendida, yo estoy que corro del miedo, a veces preferiría que algunas emociones no se hubiesen presentado en mi vida, la mirada y la sonrisa que antes me hacían valiente ahora me hace gelatina las piernas, que locura estar enamorado por primera vez.

Ella me dice que también siente lo mismo, _vaya alegría que inunda mi pecho_ , Nanoha se lanza a mi brazos y me roba mi primer beso, _vaya fiesta que están haciendo en mi corazón_ , se separa centímetros de mi boca y le digo que por favor sea mi novia, ella asiente repetidas veces y me vuelve a besar otra vez, y allí en el puente donde desemboca el rio y se une con el mar, nos confesamos bajo el manto de la blanca luz de la luna llena.

La primavera llegó a mi vida por primera vez, con una grata sorpresa, Nanoha, ella me escuchó, curó una a una mis heridas y ahora es la dueña de mi corazón y cada fragmento de mi alma y mi ser, sin duda una primavera en donde un ángel de luz tomó mi mano y me enseñó a volar por los cielos de la alegría, la esperanza y el amor.

-OOO-OOO-OOO-

 **VERANO.** Calor incesante. Deseo y pasión. Nuevos sentimientos y emociones me abarcan con la llegada de esta estación del año, llevo un mes saliendo con Nanoha, oficialmente es mi novia, la amo, ella repetidas veces me lo dice también. Pero hay algo que falta, algo que me consume más y más cuando beso esos dulces y cálidos labios, estos me incitan a querer cruzar otras fronteras, que para mí son aún desconocidas.

Una tarde ella me invita a su apartamento, me quedé a charlar, vimos películas, cada cinco minutos nos fundíamos en un beso, todo iba bien hasta que miré la hora, era algo tarde y no faltaba la típica lluvia de verano, Nanoha pidió que me quedara, con la excusa que me podía resfriar o algo peor me podría pasar, no tuve más opción y acepté.

Ya era hora de dormir, Nanoha se cambió con un short de pijama y una blusa de tirantes, algo muy revelador, me pidió que me acostara junto a ella, pues no quería separarse de mí y pues de nuevo acepté.

Justo cuando apagamos las lámparas, una luz fugaz se coló por la ventana, un relámpago, con el cual pude ver el hermoso rostro de Nanoha, un tirante de aquella blusa había descendido y la piel de su hombro estaba a plena vista, no tenía sostén, sus ojos me suplicaban algo que hace tiempo quería que pasará y todo esto quedó iluminado unas fracciones de segundo, pero para mí, aquello sería inolvidable.

Mi mente y mi cuerpo se dejaron llevar por el instinto del fuego y la pasión, con Nanoha devorando mis labios y mi cuello, que más podía pensar, solo hacerla mía; eterna dicha cuando sentí su cuerpo desnudo junto a al mio y recorrer cada centímetro de aquella suave y tersa piel con mis manos y mi boca, casi me sentía como una simple mortal profanando el más sagrado de los templos, la diferencia es que yo tenía el acceso total y no me iba a detener hasta conocer todos los lugares posibles.

Jadeos, respiraciones aceleradas, gemidos acompañados del sonido de las gotas de lluvia y mi nombre… vaya creí morir con este último, ella repetía mi nombre mientras dejaba las marcas de sus uñas en mi espalda, no me quedé atrás y empecé a susurrarle palabras llenas de lujuria y amor.

Era una constante guerra de palabras murmuradas casi imposibles de entender ya que parecía que el aire no existía en aquella habitación, hasta que nos miramos fijamente y luego nuestras voces se sincronizaron diciendo una frase en especial "Te amo"

Dos simples palabras que significaban bastante para mí, más que mi horrible vida a lo largo de estos crueles años; al fin supe que es amistad, quererse y enamorarse, pero Nanoha trajo consigo a mi vida la felicidad absoluta. Nunca llegué a pensar que podría decirle estas palabras de forma tan sincera a una persona, que sin conocer nada de mí siguió a mi lado y que por supuesto yo estaré junto a ella protegiéndola, amándola y respetándola.

Así fue como juré mi amor a Nanoha, siendo testigos la lluvia, la noche y la tímida luna que estaba dejando ver su hermosa luz. Además de cerrar esta promesa con nuestras manos unidas y nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, mirándonos fijamente diciéndonos mucho y a la vez poco, solo hasta que ambas rompimos el silencio y dijimos nuevamente al unísono "Te amo Fate / Nanoha." Momento exacto en donde nuestras almas se unieron y nunca más van a querer separase.

-OOO-OOO-OOO-

 **OTOÑO.** Nunca creí que mi vida siguiera por el curso de las estaciones, siempre pensé quedarme para eternamente en inverno, pero Nanoha tomó mi mano y me guío por una travesía llena de alegría, que poco a poco fue borrando mis malos recuerdos y construyendo unos buenos e inolvidables a su lado.

Mi vida con Nanoha, la describiría como perfecta, que si mi corazón y mi alma tuvieran una contraseña, solo Nanoha la sabría. Ella es sin duda todo para mí.

Cierto día me habló de unas personas que querían verme, pensé que serían de nuevo sus padres, no los veía desde el cumpleaños del hermano de Nanoha y ciertamente me daba vergüenza ir ya que me trataban como una niña pequeña, Nanoha me dijo que a su madre le gustaba las personas rubias, sin lugar a dudas es una familia alegre y cálida. Ella me llevó a un restaurante lujoso y allí me encontré con quien menos me imaginé.

Mi hermana Alicia, Linith mi cuidadora. Ah cierto y el condenado mapache pervertido. Hayate.

Un remolino de emociones me agolpó, esas personas que hace tiempo no volví a ver son mi "familia", me costó algo de tiempo asimilar las cosas, ahora ya no soy un simple robot, ahora sé lo que es sentir, lo que es amar y lo que es llorar de felicidad, porque justamente lo hago ahora mientras abrazo a mi querida hermana y mi hermosa cuidadora Linith.

Nos sentamos a disfrutar de una excelente comida, Nanoha siempre sostuvo mi mano, hablamos de todo para ponernos al día, la pervertida de Hayate ahora es novia de mi hermana, aunque debo agradecerle ya que mi hermana también se encontraba en un cuadro de depresión y solo las ocurrencias de ese mapache pudieron traerla de vuelta a la vida.

Fue muy gratificante tener de vuelta a dos personas tan importantes conmigo, Alicia sugirió visitar a mamá, yo no quería ir, pero el apoyo incondicional de Nanoha me motivó a hacerlo.

Al llegar al sanatorio, vi a una figura demacrada de mi "madre" el impacto fue mucho, nunca pensé, que me daría cierta compasión por esa mujer, pensé si el día que la llegase a ver, le hubiese reclamado, por todo y por nada a la vez.

Con Alicia planeamos cuidarla, brindarle apoyo y perdonarla. Así es, conocí el perdón, se siente bien, como si fueses libre de una gran carga.

Precia Testarossa murió tres días después que la "redimimos" de sus pecados, se fue más tranquila y yo me siento bien, aunque en mi infancia sufrí mucho, ahora tengo todo lo que pudiera soñar, una hermosa novia, mi familia, felicidad, amor, sin embargo aún no dejo de cuestionarme el que alguna vez quise ser "libre" es decir, morir, siempre quise cumplir con todo lo que me ataba en este mundo para por fin poder partir, ahora que descubrí una nueva cara de mi vida, no quiero irme, quiero quedarme con Nanoha, con mi familia, me asalta la duda y el temor que algún día pueda perderlo todo.

-OOO-OOO-OOO-

 **INVIERNO**

Es así como se va un año, lleno de cambios favorables para mi ser, conocí un montón de cosas, descubrí el lado bueno de la vida con Nanoha, puede perdonar y amar, me sentí completa y eso me aterraba, pensaba que si ya había cumplido con mi propósito en el mundo muy pronto partiría.

Le conté a Nanoha mis miedos, ella pensaba que era algo tonto, pues me decía que nunca me dejaría de amar, además que aún faltaba formar una familia, ver a nuestros hijos crecer y no dejarnos de amar.

Reflexioné, es verdad que aún falta mucho por vivir, con todos y cada una de las personas que más aprecio, aun no puedo marcharme.

Es así como en navidad mi madre Lindy nos consiguió los papeles para la adopción de una pequeña, apenas había nacido unas semanas atrás y el destino fue tan cruel con ella, me recordó tanto mi pasado, pero yo no dejaría que ella pasase por lo mismo, la voy a proteger a Nanoha y a ti mi angelito Vivio T. Takamachi.

Sentí el deseo de proteger, cuidar, querer y amar todo lo preciado para mí, dejé de preocuparme de cosas banales y sin sentido y me empecé a centrar en lo que en realidad valía la pena, ser feliz y brindar felicidad.

Justo cuando se empezaba a acabar el invierno, fui por fin "libre" tuve un accidente de auto, Nanoha iba conmigo, afortunadamente ella estaba bien, mi amada Nanoha, trataba por todos los medios sacarme del auto en donde íbamos, yo quería salir también pero sentía mi cuerpo pesado.

Solo podía pensar, en cuanto amo a mi familia, a la vida, quería aferrarme a algo que poco a poco se estaba escapando de mis manos, ahora que más podía hacer, siempre desee morir y ahora que lo hago y se de lo que me estoy perdiendo, ya no lo quiero, deseo pasar más años junto a Nanoha y mi hija, casarnos tener otro hijo, pero al fin el destino hace caso a mis palabras, cumplir con lo que me ata a este mundo y luego volar. Como el viento libre, viajero, a veces fuerte, otras veces amable, pero sin lugar a dudas necesario para la vida de cualquier persona.

 **EPILOGO**

Fate Testarossa Harlaown murió, el ocho de enero, en un accidente de auto, su novia se hizo cargo de su pequeña bebe, la familia de la rubia, ayudaron a Nanoha a salir de todo lo malo que pasaba en ese momento.

Nanoha siempre se sintió protegida y su pequeña Vivio le hablaba de una señorita rubia muy linda, que la veía en sueños y le contaba que las quería mucho.

La partida de Fate dejó un precipicio profundo y lleno de dolor en los corazones de todas las personas que la amaron.

Pero sin lugar a duda, no la olvidarían y esperarían su regreso, aunque sea en otra vida.

 **N/A:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Hola! aquí haciendo una entrega de un One Shot de esta pareja, practicando otro genero, creo que es Hurt comfort xD, espero que lo disfruten. Ya me había tardado en subir algo, pero la Universidad consume tu alma, Gracias por leer!


End file.
